


Fashion Show

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Barbara puts on a show for Tabatha.





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Gotham: Barbara/Tabitha - dress-up at Femslash100's Drabbletag 8

Barbara made a show of bending over while she pulled up the black boyshorts. Between her buttocks was the red, heart-shaped, jewelled end of a butt plug. She grabbed the matching bra and put it on. She snapped one of the straps and laughed.

Tabitha, lounging on the bed in a short leather dress, laughed too. Occasionally she’d move her legs in such a way as to show she wasn’t wearing anything under the dress. She was sucking on a strawberry lollipop like she wanted to turn it on. 

Once Barbara had pulled on, slowly, a pair of stockings Tabitha waved the lollipop. Barbsara gave her a twirl. Tabitha tilted her head.

“Try the red, with the pink.” Tabitha pointed the lolly at the pile of lingerie they had ‘acquired’ from one of Gotham’s fanciest boutiques.

Barbara undressed. She did the bending over display again, this time pulling on a barely-there lace thong. It was red with pink around the edges. Once the matching bra was on too she put her hand on her hip and waited for Tabitha’s judgement.

Tabitha tapped the lolly against her lips while she looked Barbara up and down. “Put on the purple one, with those cute little bows.”

“Anything for you sweetheart,” Barbara said, not entirely sarcastically. She was sure that putting on this little lingerie show for Tabitha would be worth it. She was willing to do all kinds of things for the amazing sex they had.

Barbara stripped naked again. Tabitha watched.


End file.
